degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Eli+Clare=4evah/All School Degrassi Fanfic part 3
In Part 2, you find out that Jenna is in the hospital and that Clare and Eli had a secret relationship. Alli, Eli, and Clare are racing to the hospital. Clare is driving. Alli: "CLARE, why the hell are you driving. When did you even learn?" Eli, grinning explains: "I taught her at lunch." Alli: "So that's why you guys were so late." Eli: "Sure, that's why.." Alli could tell something else must've been going on but she was to preoccupied by trying to figure out what was so wrong with Jenna that could put her in the hospital. Clare, changing the subject: "So do you think the baby is alright? I hope she's not in labor. She's only seven and a half months pregnant, isn't she?" Alli: "Yeah, I think so. Maybe it's just like fake labor." Eli: "Well lets find out, we're here. Oh, look her brother must've called Adam too." Adam runs up and looks upset. Adam: "Alli texted me. Have you heard what's wrong yet?" They all shake their heads. They walk into the waiting room and see Jenna's brother, Kyle, who looks excited. Eli: "Dude, what's going on? why are you happy? Seriously, your practically giddy." Kyle: "She just got told that it was what are called Braxton-Hicks contractions, false labor. The baby is fine and she is fine." They all breathe a sigh of relief as they hear the hospital doors fly open. They turn around just in time to hear K.C. panting. K.C: " She's okay right, my baby too right. OH MY GOD, somebody talk!!!!" Clare grabs his hands and rubs them: "She and HER baby are fine." She drops his hands and gets angry. "You gave up the right to call it your child when you left her because she wouldn't abort this baby, HER baby, HER choice. It would've been your baby if you helped her make the correct choice." K.C. looks stunned as does the others. Alli snaps out of it and confronts K.C. herself. Alli: "How DARE you burst through those doors like you even give a crap. Jenna is still upset about you leav..." K.C interupting Alli: "SHE called ME! You inconsiderate little bi..." Alli furious at him interupting her: "DON'T INTERUPT ME YOU JERK, and WHAT??? She called YOU?" Alli storms into Jenna's hospital room. Jenna looks embarassed. Jenna: "So K.C. actually showed up, huh?" Alli: "YES! What were you thinking?" Jenna: "We got back together last week. I went to his mom's house because he called and invited me for dinner. I was going to just go to show his mom I was pregnant and that he should take responsibility and that when the baby was born I wanted some support money." K.C., who must've been getting yelled at more bursts through the door: "Wow you guys all hate me." He walks over and sits on the edge of Jenna's bed." Jenna finishes her story: "As I was saying, I went over. I knocked on the door and his mother ushered me in. Just as I was about to take of my jacket to expose what he did," pointing first at K.C. then at her stomach as if Alli was stupid and didn't understand. " Well like I said I was gonna show off my huge stomach wehn I turned to see K.C. smiling and pointing to his room. Of course I thought he wanted something else, but i followed him anyway but i dragged his mom with. As he opened the door I saw a crib and other baby things. THats when he gave me this..." Jenna lifted her left hand and showed off a small but beautiful diamond ring. What do you think is going to happen next. Will Alli and the rest of the gang approve? Does Kyle know? What are Clare and Eli hiding that happened at lunch? ''' '''Please comment. Categories:Blog posts Category:Blog posts